marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Spider-Man II
Forever Spider-Man II is a 2022 film directed once again by Matthew Vaughn and written by Ehren Kruger, Jane Goldman, and Michael Arndt. It is produced by Marvel Studios and developed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2020 hit, Forever Spider-Man and second entry of the Forever Spider-Man series. Alex Pettyfer, Jon Hamm, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Jessica Chastain, Sienna Miller, and Viola Davis all reprise their roles; Luke Evans, Rachel Weisz, Daniela Ruah, and Rick Yune round out the main cast. In the film, a dangerous and deadly enemy who knows a lot of Peter’s past becomes a huge threat to Benji, Peter, and everyone they care about. The film will be out on June 24, 2022 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise As Benji continues to adjust being the new Spider-Man while Peter adjusts being a corporate warrior, Benji’s life and everyone else in Neo New York becomes a target when a dangerous and deadly foe who knows a lot of Peter’s past becomes an unstoppable threat. Benji is going to be pushed to his most physical and emotional limits when this enemy is superbly cunning and can adapt to anything. Peter will be in a difficult position as he tries his best to help his son, yet risks his own life when the return of H.A.M.M.E.R threatens his professional and personal lives. Benji will learn being Spider-Man comes with a consequence and that consequence could possibly put the city in danger and his loved ones in the crossfire. Plot teaser The film begins a year after the events of the first film. Enters to a military building; three figures are breaking into the building and knocking out military officers one by one until they all reach to a door labeled, "2000s". One person enters and starts looking through files; a female tells him to hurry. The man tells the female, Athena to keep look out. The other man that is helping Athena being watcher is Bonner; the man looking through the files is Radvitz. Radvitz informs them he found the file they need, "2393". They all soon escape and when one military guard tries to prevent them to escape, Radvitz quickly overpowers him and knocks him out cold. Radvitz, Athena, and Bonner all escape into a hovercraft with a H.A.M.M.E.R logo attached to the door and zoom away. Three days later, Benji is seen training in a holographic program where Benji faces off against one of his father's old adversaries, Scorpion... more will be added soon. Cast *'Alex Pettyfer' as Benjamin "Benji" Parker/Neo Spider-Man --- Peter and Mary Jane's son; May's younger brother. Benji got his name from his late great Uncle Ben. He continues to adjust being the new Spider-Man. He will have a lot more training and knowledge of his father’s past as Spidey. *'Jon Hamm' as Peter Parker --- Benji and May's father; Mary Jane's husband. Peter was formerly Spider-Man, but made a deal to let go of his powers. After having his left leg amputated because of Fisk shooting him in his knee and wearing a left prosthetic leg, Peter is currently the CEO of SkyLabs after replacing the corrupted Darius Martin. He continues to teach his son all he knows of being Spider-Man. *'Luke Evans' as Namron – a bioengineered secret weapon known as the Ultimate Adaptoid; he has incredible strength, a superb intelligence, and can adapt to anything. He somehow knows Peter Parker and everything about his former life as Spider-Man. *'Rachel Weisz' as Astrid Dawson --- She is the director of the newly reestablished H.A.M.M.E.R organization. She is a perplexing woman as she tries to usurp Peter as CEO and try to control SkyLabs in many ways. *'Mary Elizabeth Winstead' as May Parker --- Peter and Mary Jane's first-born daughter; Benji's older sister; she was named after her great Aunt May. She loves her brother being Spider-Man and starts to be a helpful ally for her brother and her father. *'Jessica Chastain' as Mary Jane Parker --- Peter's wife; May and Benji's mother. She continues to worry about her son’s safety and is cautious he could be in more danger than his father ever been. *'Sienna Miller' as Dr. Susan Connors --- Daughter of Dr. Curt Connors and a SkyLabs scientist; she continues being a loyal supporter to Benji, Peter, and the rest of the Parker family. *'Daniela Ruah' as Athena --- An H.A.M.M.E.R agent who possess super strength and ability to run fast. She follows Namron when he is the leader of an elite group to spread chaos. *'Rick Yune' as Radvitz --- An H.A.M.M.E.R agent who has super strength and durability. He follows orders from Namron when Namron becomes the leader. *'Viola Davis' as Cinnamon Fox --- An unknown figure that helped Benji in the first film, but now she is revealed to be a top H.A.M.M.E.R supervisor and is forced by Astrid to help destroy Spider-Man. *'Shay Mitchell' as Tiana Hardy --- Daughter of Felicia Hardy. She and Benji's relationship starts to grow but gets complicated when she starts to get close with Carter Brock. *'Sinqua Walls' as Eric Robertson --- Son of Randy Robertson and grandson of Robbie Robertson. He is Benji's best friend and confidant. He starts getting use to being Benji’s source of support knowing Benji is Spider-Man. *'Clark Duke' as Dash Hampton --- Another one of Benji's closest friends. He always wondered what happened to Spider-Man before his time, but quickly becomes a fan when Spidey returns. *'Idris Elba' as Bonner --- A shady H.A.M.M.E.R agent who has another secret and might be a possible ally for Spider-Man. *'Kellan Lutz' as Carter Brock --- A Middleton High top football player. He starts to get attracted to Tiana upsetting Benji as Benji tries to date her. Carter could be the son of Eddie Brock. *'Julian Glover' as Dr. Klaus --- An H.A.M.M.E.R scientist who is the head of Project Namron. *'Hugh Laurie' as John Jameson --- Son of J. Jonah Jameson and current editor-in-chief of The Bugle in honor of his father; he still wants to unmask Spider-Man. Production After the critical success of Forever Spider-Man, Disney and Marvel Studios made it official with the sequel entitled Forever Spider-Man II. They hired Jane Goldman and Ehren Kruger to write the script. Michael Arndt came back to do the rewrite. Matthew Vaughn returned as director. Vaughn said, “The sequel will be darker than the first. It will push Spidey to the limit. Because the villain he’s facing in this one is no joke.” Most of the main cast from the first film including Pettyfer, Hamm, Winstead, Chastain, Miller, and Davis will all return. Music Henry Jackman, Vaughn's frequent composer, returned to do the film's score. Soundtrack: Forever Spider-Man II: The Album # "Almost Forever" by 30 Seconds to Mars # "Let Me Stop the Bleed" by Bruno Mars and Arcade Fire # "Pride" by Muse # "Made to Fight" by Linkin Park # "Conscience" by Florence and the Machine # "Good Liar" by Rhianna # "Destined to Fail" by Black Veil Brides # "Wither" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club # "Say for Me" by Evanescence # "Open Truth" by Will.i.am feat Selena Gomez & the Scene # "Villainous" by The Black Keys # "Unbeatable" by Of Monsters and Men # “Forever Spider-Man theme (remix)” by Henry Jackman Score # "Tracking 2393" # “What a Freak” # "I Will Stop You" # "Spring Craze" # "Can You Remember Me" # "H.A.M.M.E.R" # "Namron is Born" # "Mr. CEO" # "Look at Your Destiny" # "Bring it On" # "Fort Hayes" # "The Demon Has Return" # "Goblin’s Fable" # "Stealing Maniacs" # "Doom" # "Exam Time" # "Meet Your Match" # "Unseen Circumstances" # “Just Exterminate the Arachnid” # "Sins of the Father" # "Look Who’s Back" # "Flying in Style" # "Losing Perspective" # "True Believer" # "Unmasked" # "Sooner or Later" # "The Process" # “Know Your Weakness” # "Spider Glider" # "Isle H.A.M.M.E.R" # "Brilliant Instincts" # “Final Countdown” # "Greatest Responsibility" # “My Legacy” # “Forever Spider-Man theme” Sequel There will be a second sequel and a third entry in the Forever Spider-Man series which will be titled Forever Spider-Man III. Category:TalixArts Category:Spider-Man films Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:Forever Spider-Man series Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:MC2